


The Christmas party - A Crane celebration

by Sif



Category: Frasier (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Declarations Of Love, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Multi, Relationship(s), Sibling Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frasier has a few guests over for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas party - A Crane celebration

“Dad! Dad, what is this? We talked about this days ago!” Frasier exclaimed through the decorated apartment as he laid eyes on the huge wreath with Rudolph’s head that hung from the door. Martin hobbled into the living room, cane in one hand and a plate of food in the other.

“And didn’t we agree that the dinner would be eaten at…dinner?” Frasier added as he gave him a stern look.

“Lighten up, will ya? I am just having a little snack, there’s plenty left for your fancy guest. Who is this bozo anyway?” This made Frasier huff and pout.

“You still did not explain that wreath, mister! And this ‘bozo’, as you so eloquently put it, works for the government, a top secret organization that takes care of the safety of our country so you should be proud!” Now it was Martin’s turn to huff. 

“National security, huh? Well, if that organization is so secret, how come you’ve heard of it?” He said as he sat down in his chair in front of the tv. Frasier blushed a bit.

“It was one of the few things I could get out of him, he is pretty secretive. Mysterious as well, but I guess that is what holds the appeal.” He shot Martin a glance, a little bit afraid that his father would roll his eyes at him. He only recently came out as gay but Martin didn’t mind at all. His dad had assured he would love him either way and had said or done nothing that proved the opposite. This situation was no different. As Martin saw the blush on his son’s face, and how excited he was that his love interest would come to dinner, a warm smile came over him.

“I’m happy for you, son, I will try not to ask too many questions.” Frasier gave him a thankful smile in return.

“Thanks, dad.” He said softly but then his smile disappeared. “You are avoiding the subject of Rudolph the red nosed demon, who is defiling my door!” At these words Martin did roll his eyes. “Oh geeze! Can’t I have one thing that is mine this year? Please?”

“Fine, fine, keep him up, I will just suffer in silence! If you do not mind, I am going to take a relaxing bath now before I have to take up the role of perfect host again.” Frasier said and stomped out of the room, in the direction of the bathroom. Martin just shook his head and sighed. The phone rang and he picked up in his usual sarcastic demeanour.

“Martin Crane speaking, Ebenezer Scrooge is taking a bath, can I help you?” It was silent at the other end of the line for a few moments before he heard the nervous laughter of his other son, Niles.

“Dad? What’s going on there, the party is still on, isn’t it?” Niles asked and Martin could hear by his tone of voice that he wasn’t alone. Niles would bring a guest as well and was even tenser about the whole party than Frasier was. Apparently this guy was some sort of big shot were he used to live, that was all Niles was willing to share. All Martin knew was that Niles and his guest were in love and that ‘everything had to be perfect’.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s still on, Frasier just keeps nagging me about Rudolph, like every year.” Martin answered him in a cranky voice. It sounded as if Niles was getting an anxiety attack right then and there.

“Dad! Not Rudolph!” A muffled voice was heard in the background. “He is a reindeer, love.” Niles said to the other person in the room and Martin heard a growling noise.

“Yes, Rudolph and you will just have to accept it! Every year here it’s the same, it’s gotta be tasteful, it’s gotta be classy. Well, this year, I want it to be Christmas for a change, that alright with you, ya couple of doilies?” Again Niles gasped for air and the other person in the room asked a muffled question once more.

“N-nothing, love, don’t worry about it.” This made the other person even more aggravated and Niles huffed at Martin. “I hope you’re happy, he has run off to the bathroom to sulk!” Martin put down the phone and cuddled Eddie, who jumped into his lap during the conversation with Niles. “Never get a girlfriend, Eddie, or I will really lose my mind!”

Frasier was blissfully unaware of the entire conversation as he relaxed in the bathtub. He was still worried; of course. A million things could go wrong. Niles would bring a guest as well, what if their guests wouldn’t get along? What if their guests didn’t get along with dad? What if he and Niles didn’t get along? Frasier had to admit that his parties didn’t always progress as…flawless as he hoped, so what if that tradition would come back to haunt him again this time? But his thoughts were interrupted by the bleeps of his cell phone. A smile appeared on the doctor’s face as he saw that he received a text. 

“Looking forward to tonight, my first Christmas party in years. Miss you. P.” 

As Frasier texts back, a goofy grin is stuck on his face. He knew how busy his lover’s life was, so he was very excited about it as well.

“So am I, overly to happy to be the one you share it with. Miss you too. F.”

The text soothed Frasier’s anxiety within mere seconds. What was he worrying about in the first place? Everything would work out just fine, as long as they would be with their loved ones. After drying off, he went to the bedroom to dress. Without even knocking, Martin entered, firing a mountain of complaints in Frasier’s direction.

“You brother just called, he is making a huge fuss over everything before he even set foot in this house! I get blamed because that doily of a guy doesn’t like my Rudolph and..” He went on and on in a high tone of voice. “Stop!” Frasier said sternly and cut Martin off mid-sentence.

“I don’t want to hear it, I want to prepare calmly and in peace, so that I may get through whatever faith has in store for me tonight, can you live with that? Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to dress, I have a new jacket designed by this hot new Italian designer that I’ve been dying to premiere!” Martin hobbled back out of the room as fast as he could. “Oh geeze!”

The door bell rang and Frasier rushed to his door to open it up, giving Rudolph a quick weary glance. But as soon as he saw that his guest had arrived, the weary glance disappeared and was replaced by a happy and relieved look.

“Phil! Come in, please. So nice to finally have you over.” The blue-eyed man in the black suit with blue tie stepped in and looked around. 

“Your place looks nice, Frasier, very eh..” He noticed the reindeer on the door. “Festive.” Frasier tried to ignore his own embarrassment.

“Yes, well, dad loves it so…meet my father, Martin Crane.” Frasier said as he gestured at Martin, who stepped closer.

“Nice to meet you, mister Crane, I’m Phil Coulson.” Martin smiled at the man; there was something about that him that he instantly liked.

“Nice to meet you, Phil, and call me Marty, all friends do.” Phil nodded and chuckled.

“Very well, Marty it is.” Frasier led them to the couch and started pouring them both some sherry.

“Beer for you, dad?” He asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

“Of course not, it’s Christmas!” Martin replied, feigning shock. “I am having eggnog!” He added happily and disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back with his mug filled, he sat himself down in his chair and smiled at Phil.

“So Phil, what do you for a living? My son tells me you work for this security organization. I used to be a cop so we share a common ground there!” The man shot Frasier a glance before letting his lips curl up in a fake smile.

“He did? Well, it’s classified.” At first Martin thought he was kidding, so he threw his head back and laughed. But Phil kept staring at him with that fake smile, indicating that he was serious and Martin stopped laughing, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Frasier, why don’t you give me the tour?” Phil asked and Frasier laughed nervously, knowing why he asked.

“Yes, yes, follow me. Let’s start in the bedroom.” He answered him with a slight tremble in his voice and Martin tried to joke to relieve the tension.

“No funny business, you two, we still have other guests to entertain.” Phil again flashed that fake smile and made Martin hide in his mug of eggnog. Frasier gestured for him to follow as he led him to the bedroom.

“Here we are, see I thought the best decor for this room was..” But Phil gave him an annoyed look. “Frasier, you can’t go around telling people what I do and you know it.” He said a tad stern.

“But he is my father!” Frasier retorted with slight annoyance in his voice. “He wants to know who I am seeing, it’s not like you are in a sharing mood often.” A small pout appeared around his lips and Phil found it hard to stay angry at him. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Frasier’s waist and pulled him close.

“Now, don’t pout, you know what that does to me..” But, of course, this only made Frasier pout harder.

“I just wanted him to like you..” He mumbled and Phil pressed their lips together for a few seconds.

“Alright, love, you’re forgiven, but no more surprises, is that agreed?” The kiss had Frasier smiling like a school boy and he shook his head.

“Of course not. My brother will be here soon with his guest and that will be it.” Phil just smiled at Frasier. He had already run a background check on Niles Crane and found out some interesting bits of information. It would be interesting to see who he would bring to Frasier’s party. The doorbell rang and Marty’s voice echoed through the apartment.

“Break it up, you two, we have more visitors!” Frasier huffed as his cheeks turned red.

“Dad!” He yelled embarrassed but Phil just laughed.

“Colorful man. But I noticed that when I saw the decorations.” Frasier shook his head as he led Phil back into the living room.

“Oh, God... it's my childhood Christmas all over again. Only now Mom isn't here to say, "Shut up, you'll hurt his feelings." Niles walked in and greeted Frasier warmly. His guest was still in the hallway, fussing and cursing at an umbrella by the sounds of it.

“Hello, and how are you on this fine day?” It was clear that he was nervous. But then again, when wasn’t Niles nervous?

“I am doing well, Niles, thank you. I hope you are well too? Meet Phil!” Niles smiled at the man that was Frasiers guest and introduced himself.

“Hello Phil, I am Niles Crane, Frasier’s brother. “ Phil shook his hand and narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Phil Coulson, nice to meet you.” Again the insincere smile was flashed and Frasier got nervous. It almost felt like Phil knew his family members already, but that was silly. How would Phil know his family? But then again…he was a special agent…His thoughts were interrupted by Niles, who wanted to introduce his own guest to the party.

“Frasier, dad, Phil, may I introduce: Loki Laufeyson, my guest and love of my life.” The dark-haired man walked and his green-emerald eyes flashed over the other guests. As he and Phil Coulson laid eyes on each other, it was as if the temperature dropped below zero.

“Son of Coul…the pleasure is all mine..” He said in a husky voice and the Crane brothers shot each other a worried look. Phil just stood there with a glare in his eyes, frozen. Martin was oblivious to the awkward situation and smiled at both.

“So the two of you know each other, huh? That’s great!” He extended his hand to Loki who reluctantly shook it.

“Name’s Martin Crane, but do call me Marty, all friends do! Welcome to the family, son.” Loki’s eyes shot upward and his look changed from mischievous to shocked.

“Niles?” He asked in a shaky voice and Niles rushed to his side. “

Yes, my muffin?” He asked lovingly and Frasier rolled his eyes. His guest gave him a warning glance.

“Can I please use the restroom before meeting your brother?” He asked with a distinct tremble in his voice.

“Of course, this way.” Niles replied and showed him the way to the bathroom. Loki nodded and uttered his thanks before entering.

“So what do you think?” The younger sibling asked his brother and father after Loki shut the door behind him.

“He seems charming, Niles, but how does he know Phil?” Frasier asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Niles looked from Frasier to Phil a bit unsure.

“I don’t know..eh..Phil, how do you know Loki? Best to ask the man himself, right Frasier?” Niles tried to chuckle but it sounded as nervous as the question itself. They all looked at Phil who was still glued the floor.

“That’s classified.” Frasier wasn’t going to settle for this answer this time. “Come on, Phil, you are obviously upset, please tell me what’s wrong?” Niles and Martin gave each other a look and Martin gestured at the kitchen.

“Dad, why don’t you show me what Frasier cooked up for dinner later? I am dying to find out!” He asked, sounding rather forced. Martin gave him a ‘Really?’-look and shook his head. “This way, Niles.” Father and son made their way to the kitchen and Phil finally moved again.

“Frasier….you know I can’t tell you.” A heavy sigh fell from his lips and he looked down. “I wish you would trust me.” Now it was Phils turn to get annoyed with the situation.

“Look, you know it’s not about trust, don’t pull the guilt card again!” Phil snapped and this was the first time that Frasier saw him agitated. Frasier averted his eyes with a hurt look and Phil sighed.

“Let’s just enjoy the party, shall we?” Frasier said as he went on his way to refill the sherry glasses. Loki came out of the bathroom and locked gazes with Phil. The agent noticed a change in his demeanour. He almost appeared vulnerable.

“Son of Coul, I wish to…” Loki started softly but Phil stepped forward as the glare appeared in his eyes again. “Save it. I am going to have this place crawling with agents in minutes and you can go back to your nice and comfy glass cell. I won’t allow you to hurt this family.” Loki stared at him with serious eyes.

“I do not wish to hurt them; my heart truly lies with Niles.” Phil scoffed. “Nice choice of words.” He earned himself a growl and now Loki stepped closer as well, so their noses were almost touching.

“I will not hurt the Crane-father, son of Coul!” Suddenly it made sense to Phil and he made a decision.

“I will believe you, it’s Christmas and it looks like you do care about Niles. But put a toe out of line and I am there. Maybe this works out, I can keep my eye on you if Niles is going to be my brother-in-law.” With a small chuckle, Phil stepped back and went to assist Frasier, who was dusting off a shelf with a shaky hand.

“Frasier, cleaning on Christmas, what’s this?” The doctor turned around and Phil could see he was teary-eyed. “I’m sorry, Frasier, I really am. I don’t know how you put up with me, can you forgive me?”

“Fine, fine, I will put my suffering aside..” He said in an overly dramatic manner and Phil laughed as he hugged him. “You are too kind.” Loki took Phil’s words as a challenge, of course, and stepped forward.

“I don’t believe we met yet, I am Loki.” Frasier shook his hand with a smile. “I am Frasier, Niles’s older brother.” Loki gave Phil a smirk before glancing back at Frasier. “Yes, the older sibling…you are successful, I hear? Well respected in this city? A celebrity, almost? Your father must be so proud.” The tone of disdain went unnoticed by Frasier but Phil was very aware. He told himself to remain calm, Loki was only testing his patience. Loki’s words made Frasier chuckle a bit arrogant.

“Yes, well, I won’t deny that I am a mental mentor for most of Seattle but one must always stay humble, am I right?” Niles and Martin heard that the conversations were picking up again so they came back from the kitchen and brought out the food.

“What about we get to your grub, huh Frasier?” with a roll of his eyes, Frasier took his seat and gestured at the chair next to him so Phil could sit there.

“Yes, dad, lets get to my grub, blanquette de veau imported from France!” Frasier pouted and Martin smiled. “Alright, alright.”

Niles pulled out a chair for Loki to sit on, across from Phil and sat down next to him, Martin at the head of the table, between his sons. Eddie ran into the room, smelling the food and jumped up, into Loki’s lap.

“What is this beast doing?” He asked with a glare as he looked at Eddie in utter shock. “Eddie….” Martin started with an annoyed voice, smells the food and he wants to say hello.” Niles jumped in as soon as he saw Loki’s glare shift to Martin.

“Relax, cupcake, Eddie is my dads little friend, he just wants to meet you.” This made Loki narrow his eyes at Niles. “I told you to stop calling me that.” Now Martin got agitated.

“He’s just trying to be nice, alright?” Phil couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“Come on, cupcake, don’t be sour, it’s Christmas.” The glare that was only reserved for Niles shot into Phil’s direction.

“Do not address me like that, son of Coul, or I will finish what I started!” The agent stood up and wanted to reach into his jacket, to his gun.

“Make my day, cupcake. Did you see the decoration on the door?” He said with a glint of mirth in his eyes and Loki growled at him as he stood up as well.

“STOP!” Frasier bellowed. Niles was almost fainting, breathing in and out as if he was a fish on dry land and Eddie was now barking loudly.

“Eddie, hush.” Martin whispered and cuddled him under the table, which soothed him for the time being.

“I will not have an argument at my table on Christmas, is that understood?” Martin, Niles and Phil all looked down and muttered some form of apology but Loki stared at him with an angered look.

“I will not be told what to do, you mis…” But Niles cut him off before he could finish that.

“Cinnamon-buns, why don’t you tell Frasier about that biedermeier footstool we found the other day? He invited us into his home after all…” Loki sighed and calmed down.

“Forgive me, my love. Frasier, Niles and I saw this delightful little biedermeier footstool at an antique fair the other day, he tells me you are a fan as well.” Frasier almost choked on his bite of dinner.

“Niles! You know how I have eyed that footstool; I know exactly which one you are talking about! You went antiquing without me, you ninny!” Niles gasped in shock at Frasiers words and Martin sighed as he hung his head.

“Oh geeze, here we go. Phil, Loki, better get used to these two fighting like this.” Martin said as he stumbled over to the kitchen, trying to avoid the fight.

“For your information, I went antiquing with Loki, it was for a reason!” Niles huffed. But this didn’t make Frasier feel better at all.

“I bet, the reason was to buy it first, so you could beat your big brother to the punch again!” Loki raised a brow as he eyed Frasier over his wine glass.

“Frasier, pray tell. Isn’t it custom here to give gifts during the time of Yule? Or Christmas, as you Americans call it?” Niles looked a little smug now. “Loki is from Scandinavia.” Frasier didn’t catch up to what was being said.

“Yes, lovely, Niles. Phil is from Ohio.” Phil huffed. “Frasier! That’s classified!” He said stern. “Oh stuff it, mister classified!” Frasier snapped, making Phil gasp for air and down his glass of wine in one gulp.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Martin said as he hobbled back to the table, holding a beer in his hand. “Frasier, Loki is trying to tell you something, and Niles, don’t confuse your brother.” Both of them wanted to object but Martin wouldn’t have it. “No. Frasier just said he didn’t want any fights at the table, so you two are going to behave from now on. Daphne is coming for dessert with her new boyfriend and I at least want him to think we are civil. It’s too late for these two.” And he accompanied his words with a gesture of his head.

“As I was saying, Frasier…” Loki said softly, but clearly audible. “It’s custom in your country to give gifts during this magical time, perhaps that is the reason that Niles brought up this particular footstool?” Finally Frasier understood and he bowed his head. “Niles..you didn’t..” Niles’s former smug attitude was gone now; he just smiled at his brother.

“I did, Frasier, we put it in the bathroom just before you and Phil came out of the bedroom.” Martin and Phil both spitted out their drinks as they noticed how ambiguous this sounded and Niles turned a dark shade of red as Loki cackled.

“I didn’t mean that...I meant…Merry Christmas!” He huffed and puffed and Frasier got happy tears in his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Niles. I am sorry for ever doubting you.” Loki was obviously not very pleased that they made up so quickly and wanted to intervene but Phil furrowed his brow at him and he cleared his throat instead.

“How is everyone enjoying the food?” Frasier asked in a much happier tone than before and his guests, including Martin, praised him as they cleaned their plates of any leftovers. Raising his glass, Frasier smiled happily. “Then I would like to utter my thanks to you all for coming here tonight to be part of this family. After all…of all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these: it might have been. Maude Müller by J.G. Whittier.” The words touched them all and they toasted, to a merry Christmas for all.

“Dad, shall we get our dessert ready?” Frasier asked but Martin shook his head.

“Not yet, Frase, I promised Daphne we would wait for her. She’s running late, by the way.” With a small pout, Frasier started to clear the table of the dirty plates.

“Typical. I have an important guest over and Miss Moon is late.” Phil stood up and chuckled.

“I am touched, Frasier, let me help you with those.” Loki smirked.

“I am sure you were, coming out of the bedroom earlier.” Again Martin spit out his drink but Phil didn’t seem bothered by Loki’s words this time. His familiar smile appeared and he looked at Loki.

“That’s classified.” He just stated and brought the plates to the kitchen. Him and Frasier shot each other an amused look as Loki glared at them. The table was cleared, the glasses were refilled and Niles took Loki to the balcony to show him the view.

“See, crumpit? I told you it was impressive.” Loki stepped closer to Niles until he was right behind him and whispered huskily in his ear. “I told you to stop calling me that, you are not minding me.” Niles swallowed hard and stuttered a bit. “But but..toaster strudel! It’s Christmas!” Loki growled softly. “You want to be on my naughty list?”

But before Niles could answer, another guest joined them on the balcony. “It’s cold out, you two be careful now. You wouldn’t want to catch a cold.” Phil Coulson said with that eerie smile plastered on his face. Loki turned on his heels and walked past him, muttering to himself. Niles stood there a bit indesciseve, unsure on if he should follow Loki or not. But his manners got the best of him, it would be rude to let his brothers guest stay on the balcony on his own.

“That was awfully nice to do for your brother, buy him that footstool.” Phil said in an attempt to break the ice. “Yes, well, it’s Christmas after all, I can give him a hard time the rest of the year.” The younger brother said in a joking manner, but remained reserved. He had seen the tension between Loki and Phil and didn’t like it one bit.

“You know what he is, don’t you? You know he’s not from Scandinavia.” Niles looked away and tried to change the subject but Phil wouldn’t have it. “Don’t even try to deny it, we’ve been investigating you ever since I started to date Frasier.” Phil said and Niles faced him again as he turned pale. “But..but..my privacy..” He started. “Not important when S.H.I.E.L.D. is involved. You were searching for a war criminal on Tumblr and fanfiction sites. We had to keep an eye on you. Great stories, by the way.” The words made the doctor blush and stutter even more than before and soon panic filled his eyes, scared that he was going to lose Loki to S.H.I.EL.D. “Don’t worry, as long as he behaves, you are both going to be fine.” Phil assured him before going back inside.

Seeing as how Phil Coulson decided to taunt his lover, Loki decided to return the favor. He walked over to Frasier, who was standing by the fire. Martin sat in his chair and played with Eddie, obvlious to all the awkward situations that were going on around him.

“Frasier, so kind of you to invite Niles and I into your home, I hope our small token of gratitude lives up to your immense selfless act.” This time, the sarcasm was not lost to Frasier and he raised a brow.

“Do you…? “ He asked the god in a low and sarcastic tone and Loki went on.

“Yes and your cooking! The meat wasn’t dry at all, I have no idea what Niles is fussing about.” Frasier kept giving him the same look.

“It wasn’t…?” Loki got slightly annoyed by the lack of response from his host.

“You are full of questions I already answered, aren’t you?” He growled slightly as he said it but Frasier still kept up what he was doing. 

“Am I…?” At this point, Phil entered the living room again and Niles followed close behind.

“Pumpkin, are you alright?” He called out to Loki as he saw his face and Loki nodded quickly, not really wanting to admit defeat.” I wonder what is keeping…” Martin started but at that moment, the doorbell rang.

“Is that the doorbell?” Niles asked and Frasier rolled his eyes.

“No, Niles, God is singing!” This made Niles pout slightly. “I asked a simple question.” Frasier stomped over to the door and huffed. “Do you ask any other kind?”

He opened the door and stared into the face of his psychial therapist, Daphne Moon and an unknown man.

“Ah, Daphne, we were wondering what kept you so long.” Frasier welcomed her with a bit of a stern tone. She stepped inside and chuckled shyly.

“Yes, sorry for being late, Dr. Crane, but me phone died on me an hour ago. Meet my date!” The man stepped forward and extended his hand to Frasier with a smile.

“Clint Barton, sir, nice to meet you.” Daphne gave Clint a lustful look as he introduced himself to Frasier and he raised a brow at her.

“Charmed, I’m sure.” He replied a tad sarcastic. “Frasier Crane, welcome to my home.” Clint nodded at him with a smile but gasped in shock as he saw the other guests.

“Agent Barton.” Phil said calmly as he walked over. “You called in sick. Is miss Moon your docter? Nice to meet you, miss Moon, my name is Phil Coulson.” Barton tried to come up with an explanation but got distracted as he saw Loki coming up behind Phil.

“Hello agent Barton. You must have heart for this woman if she is worth lying over. Lady Moon, it’s an honor to meet the woman who captured the heart of my former servant.” With an unsure look, Daphne extended her hand to meet Loki, but instead, he pulled her close and kissed her hand. “Loki Laufeyson.” He introduced himself and Clint came in between. “Alright, break it up.”

Loki chuckled. “Ehehee…don’t worry, agent Barton, I am here with a love of my own.” Niles waved at him.

“Hello Clint, I am Niles, Frasier’s younger brother.” Clint was clearly relived and went to shake the man’s hand.

“You are avoiding the subject, agent Barton.” Phil said, unamused.

“You’re an agent? I used to be a cop in my days, nice to meet you, son, I am Marty Crane, father of these two rascals.” Martin said in an attempt to lighten to mood a bit and Clint happily jumped in.

“Really sir? You must have some wonderful stories to tell! I can’t wait to hear them!” Martin smiled at Daphne. “I like him!” He said with a smile and Daphne smiled back.

“Thank you, mister Crane.” Phil was sick of being ignored and dragged Clint over to the kitchen. “Dude! It’s Christmas, let it go, man!” He said annoyed but Phil wouldn’t budge.

“You are going to explain yourself! Calling in sick while you are doing god knows what with god knows who!” Agent Barton sighed and gave him a look.

“So you’ll inform Fury? You also informed him on the war criminal that is dating your brother-in-law?” Phil looked away and Barton knew enough.

“I see, how about I don’t tell if you don’t tell? We both found love, man, be happy with it. To hell with the rules.” He walked back into the living room and sat down next to Daphne, Loki and Niles on the other side.

“Did you see the decorations, Loki?” Clint said smugly and Loki growled.

“You better show some respect, agent Barton!” As Niles almost got another anxiety attack, Frasier handed out filled wine glasses.

“Play nice, children, no more fighting tonight.” He said in a fatherly tone and they settled down, too happy with the love they found to keep on bickering over things that happened in the past. Frasier raises his glass and they follow his example.

“To love.” Frasier starts as he gets happy tears in his eyes. "Love is an awesome force. It can make us do things we never imagined were possible. For you see, we don't actually choose love- it chooses us. And once it has, we are powerless to do anything about it." 

And each and every one of them smiled as they touched glasses and answered at once. “Here, here!”


End file.
